Button
Button is a contestant of both the Scratch and Flash version of Object Invasion. He was on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before the teams were split and was ended up on the Aquatic Avocados. Appearance Button appears to be a green button, on a thin metal base. Changes Episode 1 * He's a green 2-Dimensional cylinder. * He has a gradient & a outline. Episode 2 * He lost his outline & there is some grey on the fronted left. Episode 3 * He now has base. * The word "ON" was added to the button, when the button was pushed in it would turn red and the word changes to "OFF". * The button had a gradient shine and shading along the bottom. * The outline is back. Episode 4 * The button's gradient is replaced into a crescent shine. Episode 5 * The button is darker and has lost it's bottom shading. * The crescent shine is now a circular shine. Episode 6 * The base has now lost it's inner outlines. * The default perspective has changed too, although the old one can still be seen occasionally. Episode 7 * The "ON" And "OFF" texts was removed * The shine on the button is gone. * The color scheme is also slightly different. Episode 8 and Onward * The shine on the button is back. But it's small. * The button has better saturation than the other old ones. Personality In the first few episodes, Button is seen as an average character, who didn't really have much going for him. Currently, he has been seen to be more timid, a trait emphasized in Evade from the Crowd. In the same episode, he has been seen as knowing when to be serious, with how he tried to get his team back to stop arguing. Button is also a pun lover. He kept making puns in Don't Strike, Spare My Life, and he also laughed at Slingshot's pun in The Crate Outdoors. Coverage Invasion Peninsula In Blending the Consequences, Button is seen with W.A.W, and both decide to go to the presidential election. When forming the teams, he is placed on the Dank Memes. During the challenge, he suggests they get their chocolate from Walmart. So Button, Cup, and Breath Mint go and the former two decide to get Hershey Bars. Breath Mint suggests they get Snicker Bars, but this just gets Button to look at him weirdly. Cup later returns to Lego, telling him they all tried stealing the chocolate, and that Button and Breath Mint were caught by the cops. Both of them are seen in jail in episode's stinger. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Button and Breath Mint are let out of jail, and Button talks to Glasses. Glasses asks where Breath Mint is, and it's revealed he was sent to annoy ''Lamp'' by Button. Glasses protests to this idea, but Button just makes a pun, saying that he was too bright for his taste. Glasses leaves at the joke, and Button tries to say another joke he came up with in jail. Button is used as the demonstration character while iPad is explaining the rules of the bowling challenge. During the challenge, Windows 7 gets a strike, and Button makes another pun, saying that he spared alone pin's life. Windows 7 threatens to "stab him with a gun", but this causes him to make another pun about how he was a nice shot. It is not seen in the episode how much pins Button knocked down, and the deleted scenes don't show either, but with Windows 7 calling him an idiot in the deleted scenes, it's likely Button didn't do well. Windows 7 slaps him in the deleted scenes, but he just makes a pun about striking him. The Dank Memes get a lower score than the MLG Gangsters, so they are up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, Button goes up to Deadpool, only to see his leg pop off. Bread explains to him that his body was decaying. Button says he didn't know that he was dead, and assumed "Deadpool" was just a nickname. During the elimination, he receives 25 likes. Button is in the bottom three, but is safe with 103 votes. For the racing challenge, Button asks iPad how they will decide which three members of their teams will do the race. He doesn't do anything else for the rest of the episode as he is not chosen to do the race. In Never the Same, Button tells iPad that Cup is missing. When Lego runs away due iPad's lack of interest that Cup is missing, Button asks Pool if they should with him, but Pool says to leave it to himself. When everyone gets captured in the volcano, Lego notices the number of buttons and how they are shiny. Button himself is comfortable from this. In Snow More Puns, Button reacts to iPad's announcement of there being a double elimination, saying that there were high stakes, although this could possibly be sarcasm. When the Mindless Mutated Mangoes decide to build a fort like the other team, Button proposes they make it unique. In The Crate Outdoors, Button is seen during iPad's explanation of the challenge, being represented as the button they will need to press to win the challenge. At that moment, someone presses Button, making his button red and turning him off. Button laughs at Slingshot's pun before being told by Popsicle not to. He pushes a crate with Lego and Cup, and notices how strong Window was since he was pushing his crate quickly. When Button is flung across the gap by Slingshot, he lands on his button, making it turn red. When he gets up, he gets knocked down again due to Pool landing on him. The Mindless Mutated Mangoes lose the challenge, and Lego later blames all of his team for losing the challenge. Button says that being the team leader doesn't mean he gets to control them and should allow them to give him their thoughts, but Lego still ignores and insults everyone. This causes him and most of the other team members to vote Lego off. Button himself is safe with no votes. In Evade From the Crowd, in the creation of the new teams, they decide new team names. While all the other members of his team pitch in their own ideas, Button can't think of anything to say. During the challenge, the girls start arguing, and Button laments to Notebook Paper about how they won't work together. Notebook Paper suggests he takes control, and puts him up on a crate. After getting the others attention, Notebook Paper gives the megaphone to Button, urging him to take control. Button convinces the team to get on track by saying that they're wasting time and every second they waste they're at the risk of elimination. Cakey gets mad at him for "telling her what to do" and threatens to push him before being calmed down by Popsicle. He then says they should look for places for Ethan, and he goes with Notebook Paper and Water to the city. His group eventually catches up with the rest of the Aquatic Avocados, who are chasing Ethan. Cakey knocks Ethan out, and Button compliments her on putting her anger issues to use, although this annoys her. They are able to win the challenge, and later on in the night, Button thanks Notebook Paper for helping him keep the team together. He says that Button just needs to be more confident. Gallery to see the gallery.]] Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Trololol Category:Aquatic Avocados Category:Males Category:Winner Category:Episode 6 characters Category:Fan Favs Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Arms and legs Category:That Characters in the on with Arms Category:OM